The Forbidden Fruit
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Hermione and Ginny realize that they have strong feelings for each other... and they lose themselves in one night of bliss. SLASH, Oneshot. M. Rate & Review. I decided not to make this a full story.


**Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed and looked out the window of the History of Magic class, thinking. Usually only she could pay attention to Professor Binns' droning, but today even she fell under its spell, her eyes glassy and unfocused and her head in her hands.

When the bell rang, Hermione was one of the first to escape the classroom. Hurrying to the bathroom, she leaned against the wall, her heart beating fast and her thoughts whirling. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ She wondered, nonplussed. _She's my best friend. Nothing more. But what about the way she looked at me this morning...? No. Hermione, you are hallucinating. You're tired. There's nothing there! Get over yourself! _

Having given herself a nice pep talk, Hermione was reaching for the bathroom door's handle when it flew open and a vivacious redhead walked in. It was Ginny.

"Hermione!" She said in surprise, "what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Uh... yeah... I think..." Hermione stuttered, her eyes roaming Ginny's body. She realized this and snapped them up to her face, which showed... wait... was that lust?

"Hermione, I need to tell you something..." Ginny said, coming closer. Hermione backed against the wall as Ginny advanced on her. "Hermione... I think... I think I've fallen in love with you."

Hermione stood there, shocked, and then the meaning of her words sunk in and she grinned, gently took the redhead by the chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck and Hermione put her arms around Ginny's waist. As Ginny gently pulled away, her eyes sparkled and her smile grew.

"Oh, shoot," she said, "we've got one more class left... see you after in the common room?"

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling.

After Hermione's last class, she headed right for the common room, telling Harry and Ron that she was too tired to continue. She put her bag in the girls' dormitories and then headed down to the common room, sitting in one of her favorite squashy armchairs in front of the fire. The portrait hole opened and Ginny appeared, looking a little disheveled, but none worse for the wear.

"Hermione! Good, you made it. Come with me," she said, going up to the girls' dorms. "Sit," she said, and Hermione sat on her bed.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked, coming up behind Hermione and pushing her bushy hair over one shoulder and rubbing the base of her neck.

"It was... interesting..." Hermione said, "what happened this morning?"

"Oh... well..." Ginny said, "I think I've had a crush on you for a while, but I didn't know exactly what it was... so last night, when I was thinking about it, I thought that I'd tell you how I felt, and see if you felt the same way, but I couldn't do it in front of Harry and Ron and all those people!"

Hermione turned and brought the redhead into another more passionate kiss, running her fingers through her hair and gently stroking her arm. She moved her mouth down her jaw line to her neck and to her collar. She looked up and saw that Ginny was grinning so she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of one of her arms, while Ginny slid it off of the other. Gently pushing her down on the bed, she put her finger in between her skirt and stomach and tugged, the buttons coming undone and the skirt loosening. Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and they took their skirts off at the same time, along with their socks and shoes.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, her hair framing her and Ginny's faces, "are you sure..."

"Yes," Ginny replied, almost moaning, "Hermione, I want this so badly..."

Hermione smiled and gently took Ginny's panties off and massaged her gently. She moved her hand down slightly and put one finger in her, her mouth now over Ginny's breast, her tongue flicking across the skin gently.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny moaned, her hands in the brunette's bushy hair, "oh, _Hermione_..."

"I love you, Ginny," Hermione said, inserting another finger and kissing the redhead's flat stomach. As Ginny came, Hermione smiled, glad that she could give her so much pleasure. She inserted another finger and the redhead moaned even more loudly, moving her hips up and down on Hermione's fingers. She moaned again and looked at Hermione, grinning. Hermione kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand out. As soon as she did, the redhead flipped over so Hermione was on the bottom and she gently took off her panties. Hermione kissed her again and Ginny's hands moved from her neck to her breasts, gently massaging them and making Hermione moan gently with pleasure. As her hands moved down her body, Hermione felt the pleasure and want growing inside of her.

"Ginny," she said, "make me come, I want to come with you," and Ginny said nothing as her hand approached Hermione's place. She inserted a finger and Hermione's smile grew and she moved up and down gently as Ginny inserted another finger. She moaned as Ginny's third finger entered her, and then her fourth. Her hips continued to move up and down as she came, moaning loudly and screaming. Ginny didn't stop, continuing to give the brunette pleasure until she finally stopped moving her hips, her curls damp from perspiration.

"Ginny," she said, "I think we're ready."

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, almost concerned.

"I think we're ready for each other," the brunette said, kissing her one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
